1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device that couples and outputs light beams from a plurality of light sources, and a projection type video display apparatus provided therewith.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, for a projector, there is proposed a lighting device that couples light beams from a pair of light source lamps by reflecting the light beams toward one direction with a reflector plate having a V-shape in section, and guides a coupled light beam to a video generator (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. JP 09-133974 A).
The lighting device reflects the outgoing light beams from the pair of light source lamps provided opposed to each other on a plane couple by the reflector plates having the V-shape in section and couples the reflected light beams. Therefore, the coupled light beam is formed with optical axes of the pair of light source lamps horizontally separated from each other with a predetermined gap.
In such a lighting device, in the case that the coupled light beam from the pair of light source lamps is guided to the video generator through a rod integrator having an incident surface with vertically-long rectangular shape in section, vignetting occurs in the coupled light beam by the rod integrator to decrease a quantity of light beam incident on the rod integrator.
For this reason, the high-brightness projector is hardly formed using such a type of lighting device.
The present disclosure provides a lighting device that couples and outputs the light beams from the plurality of light sources and can output the high brightness light.